Danielle Firenze
Twenty year old woman who looks younger than her age. She has the ability to "talk" to animals and "control" them, though it goes deeper than that. She lived a life of luxury but ran from it at the age of sixteen... Currently in the process of becoming Lilith Mortimer's Progeny. __TOC__ Abilities Both of these powers are difficult are virtually impossible to use on non-land animals and insects, though if she steps in water fish will surround her feet and follow every step she makes until she leaves the water. Zoophilic Telepathology Even before the Shift Dani has been sensitive around animals, every animal would trust her, even the wildest dog would allow her to pet her. This power is not as easy as it sounds, an animal doesn't have thoughts as we do, their mind stream mostly involves pictures and flashes to communicate. She watches their body movement and puts them together with the pictures they send her. Suggesting By sending different images to an animal she is able to get it to do what she asks, this ability requires her full attention, or it can turn bad for her. This can work for virtually any animal, even shapeshifter, werewolves, ect, but there's no guarantee it will work. For a werewolf this can be exceedingly difficult, especially if it keeps it's human thoughts and emotions while in other form. It is something she's only tested out once and luckily it ended well. She prefers not to do it that often, she also prefers not to get near them anyways. Biological Profile Appearance Dani stands at a nice 5'4', she is the exact image of what a cheerleader looks like. Her skin is rather fair, never too pale, or never too tan, no matter how long she may sit in the sun (which she does alot). Her hair is a light strawberry blonde with natural darker caramel high lights and bounces in smooth, soft waves around her shoulders. Her eyes are a bright, sky-blue, always dancing it seems. Her bottom lip is fuller than her top and often pokes out into a rather cute pout, she also wears a nose stud. Her body is long and lean, mostly dominated by long legs and arms. Personal Belongings Personality Dani is very naive, she believes that everyone has some good in them, even if they don't. So often she'll be in dangerous situations because of it. She has a good output on life and is always in a cheery mood. There is never a time when she isn't grinning. She can be shy and sometimes it can take a while to actually start having a full, long conversation with someone, normally she'll get along great with anyone she meets though. All her life she's been the "good girl". She did this to make her parents happy, who believed that if their child wasn't just perfect they would never amount to much. But there are times where she has rebelious moments, which will result in her dying her hair red. Dani is also sarcastic and doesn't know when to shut her mouth, she loves getting the last word in. But she isn't a moron, she knows that there are just some people you don't back talk. History Born Danielle Lily Dae to Lauren and James Dae on New Years Day, at exactly midnight Danielle was raised in the upper side of New York. She only went to the best schools there were and wore the most expensive clothes. Being an only child to her rich parents she recieved all their attention, which is not a good thing. If their daughter wasn't the absolute best she would be beat and locked in her room for days on end. In her first day of high school she met a girl that her parents would look down on, literally, and forged a friendship with her. Alex, she had no last name, she told Danielle. This girl convinced "Dani", as she called her, to run away from home at 17. After that Dani became a petty thief to make the money to feed herself, something she'd never had to resort to. It took Dani several months to get used to the fact that everything she wanted had to now be earned, or stolen. After months of depending on each other the two developed a sexual relationship, Dani soon found out several things about Alex. The other teenager has servere jealously issues, she learned this after Alex almost killed a guy that started to flirt with Dani. Afterwards Dani tried to get away from Alex, who was becoming even more paranoid. The Shift of the Ages finally helped Dani achieve this mission when Alex was killed by a group of Zombies. Dani luckily was a survivor, and knows her parents didn't make it either. She cut all ties to her old life, changing her last name to Firenze. She has a keen interest in Vampires and for a months has been trying to meet one. She soon realized the possibilities of her abilities and often use them to feed herself. Relationships Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Characters Category:Infected Category:Vampires